Morning Duel
by xSereneMeadowsx
Summary: Unable to fall asleep, Jack Altas takes his mind off of trying to sleep and instead tries to get a certain spiky black haired young man to duel him. Randomness ensues!


AN: Hello one and all! Welcome to _Morning Duel_. I do hope you enjoy your stay! This is my first story for YGO5D's and I hope it goes well. I'd like to thank my best friend for helping out with some parts for this story. You know who you are! LOL! Anyway, the characters might be slightly OOC; hopefully, not too much though.

Now for the following:

Disclaimer: *sigh* We all know this already. When will I ever own anything I write for on this site? NEVER! That's why! LOL!

* * *

Morning Duel

All was quiet in the household of Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan who were all catching up on their sleep. Okay, maybe not all three of them. Two out of the three were sleeping peacefully. The one who was not sleeping well was none other than the man who has more fan girls then he can count.

Jack Atlas, restless and completely wide awake, was tossing and turning every which way in his bed. Growing more irritated by the second, he sat up in his bed and rubbed his temples. His blond hair was messy and his violet eyes were stained with red from not being able to sleep for…well, he didn't know how long he was trying to sleep for.

Jack glanced over at his clock and the time read two fifty-eight. He sighed to himself in frustration. He got up from his bed and stretched his arms and legs. Then a thought occurred to him. 'I wonder if a duel would put me to sleep. I should duel Yusei.' With that in mind, he walked down the stairs and headed towards the couch that Yusei was peacefully sleeping on.

"I want some pie," Yusei mumbled in his sleep. "Akiza, you're so beautiful…I think the monkey is lonely." Before he could continue anymore of his very random dream, Jack interrupted him.

"Eh! Yusei! Wake up!" Jack shook Yusei's shoulder.

Yusei slowly opened his eyes mumbling incoherent things. With his blue eyes fully open, he sat up on the couch and scratched his spiky black haired head. "Jack, what's the problem?"

"I want you to duel me!" was Jack's straight to the point response.

Yusei raised an eyebrow and looked at a nearby clock. Three o'clock was what the time said. "What?"

"You heard me! Get up and duel me!" Jack crossed his arms.

"Jack, it's three in the morning." Yusei yawned.

"Yeah, so what! Get up and duel me!" Jack's eyes were starting to gain some more red.

"I'm not going to duel you at three in the morning. Let me get back to sleep!" Yusei started to lie back down, but not before Jack grabbed his arm and made him sit up.

"You're going to duel me!" Jack was becoming should we say…enraged? Yeah, I think that's the right word.

Yusei sighed in annoyance. "Look Jack, I'm not going to duel you right now. In fact, do you even know anyone who duels at three in the morning?"

Jack started to ponder about that. As he was thinking about Yusei's question, out in another area of the city, there were a couple of dudes who were on their duel runners out on one of the many duel-runner tracks.

"Hey man, are you sure we should be doing this right now?" said the dude named Alex whose voice was laced with tiredness and drunkenness.

"Oh yeah man, totally. It'll be fine," said the other dude named Bob whose voice was very deep and also full of drunkenness.

"Well okay, if you say so." Alex drew a card from his duel card holder. "I place this card face down." He picked up a monster card. "And then uh…and then uh…hey quit moving." Yep, he was really drunk.

Bob looked behind him and got wide-eyed, noticing that his friend was not steering his duel-runner. "AAAHHH! Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Alex looked up. "Hmm….AAAHHH!" And with that his duel-runner crashed into Bob's making pretty fireworks.

Back to Jack and Yusei, Jack had finally come up with an answer. "Uh…sure I do! Lots of people!" He crossed his arms with closed eyes and had that 'I'm not crazy you know' look on his face.

"Oh, really? Name a few then." Yusei had that look of 'I am so not buying this.'

"Er…uh…there's just so many that I can't name any." Jack was very flustered.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me-" Yusei was once again interrupted and had had it with Jack.

"NO! You're going to duel me Yusei! No ifs, ands, or buts!" Jack Atlas was furious.

Yusei groaned. "Jack are you sure you haven't gone crazy?"

Jack gasped. "Are you insulting me The King? The King is not crazy! Does this look insane to you?" He pointed to his face and his eyes were like saucers with crimson.

Yusei nodded his head. "Yes, yes you do look insane."

"RAWR! Yusei Fudo!" Jack has now gone off the deep end.

To shut Jack up, Yusei threw a pillow at him. "How about you duel that pillow? I'm sure it'd give you more of a challenge than I ever I could." He lied back down on the couch.

Jack felt totally insulted and that was something he wasn't going to have. "WHAT? ARE YOU INSULTING ME? JACK ATLAS WILL HAVE NO SUCH THING THROWN AT HIM AND BE TOLD TO DUEL IT!"

"Fine! Then go bother Crow for all I care!" Yusei lied down and put his face into his pillow.

"I can't bother Crow! He's sleeping! How could you say such a thing?" Jack was shocked.

Sitting up once more, Yusei started to do a laugh-cry kind of thing. "Oh and I wasn't? I WAS SLEEPING TOO!"

Jack shook his head. "No you weren't."

Yusei slapped his forehead. "Yes I was! Remember?"

Five minutes ago…

_Flashback_

"_I want some pie," Yusei mumbled in his sleep. "Akiza, you're so beautiful…I think the monkey is lonely." Before he could continue anymore of his very random dream, Jack interrupted him._

"_Eh! Yusei! Wake up!" Jack shook Yusei's shoulder. _

_Yusei slowly opened his eyes mumbling incoherent things. With his blue eyes fully open, he sat up on the couch and scratched his spiky black haired head. "Jack, what's the problem?"_

_End of flashback_

"Please! Just let me go to sleep!" Yusei lied down for the third time that night…or excuse me, morning.

Jack sighed to himself. "Fine then! I'll just…." He stared at the pillow in his hand. The pillow started to form a pair of eyes, a nose which took in the fresh air from a nearby window that happened to be open, and a mouth that smiled. Jack freaked and dropped the pillow, which softly hit the floor.

The pillow started to grow arms and legs and said "Fight me!"

Jack stepped back and shook his head of the whacked out pillow and mumbled to himself. "Okay, I think I have gone insane. I'll try to go back to sleep." He made his way back up the stairs and to his room. He lied down and slept peacefully.

The next night however, Jack could not sleep again. He walked down the stairs and went over to Yusei who was having another one of his random dreams. Jack shook Yusei on the shoulder.

"Eh! Wake up Yusei!" Jack was becoming impatient.

"Dancing daisies….chocolate covered trees…Tiggers everywhere!" Yusei replied back.

"ARGH! YUSEI FUDO! RAWR!" Jack shouted.

"Hey! What's with all the yelling?" spoke Crow Hogan who rubbed the sleep out his gray eyes and scratched his orange spiky haired head.

Jack looked over at Crow with blood-shot eyes. "GOOD! YOU'RE UP! DUEL ME!"

Crow was taken aback by Jack's expression. "What? I'm not going to duel you!"

"DUEL ME NOW CROW HOGAN!" Jack spoke in a deep insane voice.

"Uh Jack…" Crow started backing up. "I really think you should-AAAHHH!" He started to run when Jack was right in front of him.

Jack was chasing Crow in circles, running around the couch where Yusei, with his handy-dandy earplugs, slept in tranquility all night long.

* * *

AN: LOL! Poor Crow! I had so much fun writing this out! So, what did you all think? Good? Bad? In between good and bad? Criticism is welcome!


End file.
